


Act Out The Parts

by pearl_o



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Batgirl 59.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act Out The Parts

**Author's Note:**

> For Zee.

"So, for right now," Tim says, "let's just agree to disagree, okay?"

Cass doesn't *want* to, exactly ,but Tim is good at... words. She knows she is right, but she can't... can't say it right, make him understand.

Tim's hand on her shoulder is tight. Don't want to fight.

"Okay," Cass says.

Tim doesn't smile, but he is... happier. A little. It is a little happiness on tops of the layers of... anger. Loss. Dark things inside him. Tim works with his body, but he doesn't understand. He thinks he can keep seperate. Keep his thoughts and body two different things.

His hand is still on her shoulder. She can feel each of his calluses, what makes his hand his. He has been moving closer as they talk... argue. He is leaning over her now, and he smells like sweat and... And she can see, he likes her. Part of him is looking at her like a girl (not just a tool).

Sometimes when boys look at her, and she sees what they are thinking, it makes her feel... bad. Tim doesn't make her feel bad. It's... different.

She rises up to meet him. His mouth is warm. It tastes like tea. His other hand grabs onto her arm, high up, close to where he shot her. Where he sewed her up again.

Tim's eyes are closed, but Cass has kept hers open. She wants to see.

Robin had joked with the police officers, on the roof. He said, "Batgirl prefers to watch." It was a joke. It made the police think about... sex. It made them uncomfortable. She and Tim are young, but they're not children. Maybe they never were.

Robin wears his R over his heart. When Cass sets her hand there, on his chest, she can feel. Beneath the t-shirt. Beating. Real.

Tim pulls his mouth away from hers. He turns his head. His breath is heavy in her ear.

He says, "Cass."

His body is talking so loud. It says yes, but it also... says no. Tim's brain is whirring, trying to make himself push her away.

Cass presses her finger against his mouth. "Shhhh," she says. "I... understand."

It's... not right. The things they want are not things they can have. But they both miss Steph. They've both missed a lot of things that aren't here. They both... believe in the mission.

"Don't think about it," Cass says. She kisses him again and it is awkward, yes, but then nice. Tim is shy with his hands, which is... good, because she is scared, too. Slow is good. His hand rests on her back, finally, small circles against her old wounds. Her shots.

Cass keeps her hand on his knee as they kiss. Tim has not changed out of his costume yet, and that makes it... easier. She clutches the fabric of his tights between her fingers as they kiss.

She thinks of Robins, and family, and... comfort.


End file.
